


Syzygy

by probywontwrite, surrealon



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Emperor Hux, F/M, M/M, Military Academy, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, kylo and hux are terrible parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probywontwrite/pseuds/probywontwrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealon/pseuds/surrealon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone were the days of Republic and Resistance, traitors and treaties, scavenger girls and supreme leaders. Aimee is just trying to survive the Academy- but as the daughter of Emperor Hux and Kylo Ren, life is anything but ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In all respects, he’d gotten all he’d ever wanted. Gone were the days of Republic and Resistance, traitors and treaties, scavenger girls and supreme leaders. He’d since traded the title of General; Emperor was far more suited to his taste anyway. At the slightest command, all would bow to their mighty ruler astride the throne he had been born to mount. Hux sighed, straightening the thin band of gold circling his forehead as his thoughts continued. All those who’d called him no more than a paper-thin bastard- fools who saw no more than a pale boy trembling in his father’s shadow could eat their words. Against all odds, Armitage Hux had managed to become something great. And they could cower at the feet of the man he’d become.

Hux writhed his hands together, eagerly rechecking the fleet’s stats as confirmation of solid preparation. All was going according to plan, and he was going to keep it that way. Taking a deep breath, he absentmindedly glanced around the cabin of his own ship. He'd been off-ship for far too long this time, and he found himself missing it. There was a calming effect in the soft glow of the inner workings, cerulean tint strewn in random patches throughout the dim compartment. He was accustomed to the subtle vibration of the ship’s floor, a wave of slight nostalgia flooding over him at the familiar sensation.

A muffled cough from the seat across from him shook his attention to his companion, although he promptly bit his lip and looked away. Better to look anywhere than at him, the filthy pervert. The shuttle was small enough as it was and a full 4-foot gap space between the two benches left him beyond content. Kylo Ren was to be dealt with the caution of a rancor. What little respect he may have once harbored had long since corroded away, and all that remained was the contempt. That man deserved it, especially after insisting on that ridiculous bucket of a helmet, despite the emperor’s admonition against it. Screw it all, Hux thought, slinking into the plush seat and glancing out the thick glass for a glimpse of anything. If his calculations were correct-and rarely were they not- their destination was close.

"We will be approaching coordinates R-17 shortly. Vasch will never see it coming,” he drawled, careful to keep his tone obviously detached.

"Vasch?! I thought this place was an asset- You believe a farm planet able to have sufficiently prepared? No allies, no particularly valuable exports, I doubt they even speak Basic. Where’s the fun in easy conquer?”

"Direct ignorance to Imperial order is easily enough to deserve a sentence of treason. I consider my requirements simple. Refuse my offer, I refuse your pleas for mercy. They'll pay attention to me as their precious fields light with a caress of golden flames. I'll grab the mere acknowledgement they once were so heeding to give. They'll bow- even if in terror. Their petty lives mean nothing to me.”

“Well, what do you need me for?”

“Simple. Obliterate the target and leave a heavy dose of destruction in your wake. Nothing that should come as a challenge to the Emperor’s own Enforcer.”

“I never said it would be.”

Hux took Ren’s lack of continuing speech as stalemate for at least a moment and cautiously pulled out a cigarette, considering whether or not it would be a waste of time to light it. More often than not, silent Ren was just the eye of the storm- raging hurricane would return in no time. He’d said it many times before, but that dark-eyed fool would be the death of him.

Lazily crossing his legs, Hux nestled the holopad into his lap and brought the cigarette to his lips, taking in a long drag. He shook his head, debating between the rows of unread messages and Ren's intensely locked eyes. To get any work done would be a miracle. To disengage in the imaginary battle with Ren he’d somehow signed up would be even better, but was even more unlikely. Without warning, Ren rose to his feet, his lumbering form visible in Hux's peripheral vision.

"I am working!" Hux growled, not willing himself to look up, “Your advances will have to wait."

Ren offered no signs of paying him mind, creeping a few steps forward before kneeling at the man's feet. Hux narrowed his eyes, typing frantically as Ren forced his chin onto his lap, the weight of his helmet an additional and unwelcome burden. Hux gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay stone-faced. They’d performed this episode before. Offering him the pleasure of attention would basically be surrender. He nudged him roughly with the toe of his boot, a lethal warning although wordless. If Ren was pushing for struggle, he was more than happy to shoot daggers.

“Ren, if you care to stop acting like a toddler, get up.”

He didn’t receive the gift of a response.

"Benjamin-" he shot, turning on the command voice, "Get off the floor."

"That’s not what you said last time -Armitage."

Hux pinched out the cigarette and jolted to his feet, cursing the difference in height. He could still be intimidating despite it. His Holopad skidded off the bench and clashed against the metal ground, but he paid no mind. He stared at Ren for a moment, lips pursed in annoyance.

"Our time left on this ship is limited and we both know once you start, you can't stop," Hux retorted, brushing the dust off his coat. Intentionally or not, Ren had managed to secure his attention. Hux sighed, settling himself back on the bench and reluctantly motioning for Ren to sit next to him. His arm slid possessively around the man's shoulders, without warning lurching his fingers upward to yank off the helmet. He could play the obnoxious game too.

"Look at me, you idiot."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Hux narrowed his eyes, slamming his palm beneath Kylo's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“What is it you want me to do?” Hux grumbled, keeping his grip firm.

“Fuck me.”

He could feel the ground beginning to erratically lurch beneath his feet- if landing preparations were commencing there was nowhere near a sufficient amount of time. But he could care less- yanking Ren's ridiculous top layers off and slipping his hand beneath the waistband. In an instant, he’d pulled the remainder of clothes to the floor, letting a small pile pool at his feet.

"Do you think that was anywhere close to appropriate behavior? " Hux whispered, his mouth latching onto Ren's neck, wrenching his fingers through the waves of dark hair.

 

"No, sir," he moaned, clawing his fingers against flesh.

Hux took no hesitation in sliding off his own lower garments- flinging them behind him in a flash of black fabric. His hands clenched onto each of Ren's shoulders- pushing him onto the floor, sliding to straddle his hips. He moaned at the contact of bare skin, realizing quickly he was already half-hard.

"What would they say if they knew what you really were, my filthy little whore-" Hux slurred, sheathing his cock with a hard thrust. He groaned at the tension, jerking his pelvis and clawing his fingers down the plane of the knight's back.

“Who do you belong to?” he questioned, his fingers groping for Ren’s length.

“You-“

“Say my name!”

“Emperor Hux!”

The doors to the cabin whooshed open- the unsuspecting pilot stood in horror, likely more in fear for his life than the actual sight. Ren's head popped up, eyes wide with lust as he switched his focus between the two parties and cracked a smirk. Hux shook his head, suppressing a sarcastic laugh- of course this ha happened, Ren had planned it too. If he’d thought Hux was the type to blush like a virgin and admit a personal loss in their game, he was dead wrong. Hux slowly turned his head to face them, pressing his lips together in a look of indifferent annoyance. Screw the fact he was naked and in the middle of humping the man underneath him- he was still in a position of authority.

“Yes?”

"S-sir, the shuttle has landed."

"Thank you, officer," Hux stated, blankly and dead-pan, “I believe you are dismissed." The man nodded quickly, slamming the door shut as if his life depended on it. Hux drew out a long sigh, standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

"You bastard," he mumbled, making perfect eye contact with Ren before bending down to get his clothes. Taking a moment to get clothed, Hux remained silent, already plotting his own next move. Perhaps a round two on the return trip could be-

"Any advice?" Kylo quipped, straightening his belt and sliding his lightsaber into the holster.

“Don’t die,” Hux scolded, pressing his lips to the knight’s forehead.

Kylo rolled his eyes, stepping deliberately to the side to allow the emperor access to the exit. Harsh beams of light began to leak into the dark space as the door opened, bringing a cool breeze with it. Hux hesitated, adjusting his cape slightly before striding down the ramp and into the foreboding stillness of the planet's surface. He surveyed the sickeningly green landscape with a look of disgust, the thick humidity already making his clothes damp against his skin. It wouldn’t last, he quickly reminded, taking note of the multiplying rows of Stormtroopers congregating at both of his sides. All plans were final, the date was set, the soldiers were assembled. All that remained was his ignition of the flame. Flicking his wrist, he sent the troops forward, each heavily-choreographed footstep perfectly in sync, and just as he'd envisioned.

"Consort," Hux called, folding his arms behind his back, "Your work begins now. Go."

 Kylo offered a subtle nod before racing into the clouds of mist. He glanced both directions, squat wooden huts beginning to loom in unstructured clusters on both sides. Squawks of staccato blaster fire rang in his ears like a complicated song, neon orange flashes of light dancing through the air. Screams were his sound of victory, scattered carnage the symbols of his power. He’d been starving for a conflict, but his previous assumptions had been right- all too easy. Yet he wasn’t one to question. Unclipping the hilt from his belt, his lightsaber’s crimson blade ignited in seconds, experimentally swinging it around before shifting into correct stance. Taking a deep breath, he entered the hut and made easy work.

A thin smile crept along Hux’s face as plumes of smoke rose in thick black columns. Irrefutable evidence of his own power, of the things he was able to execute. It would show them. They’d think twice before defying their Emperor again. He glanced up, thoughts shattered by a familiar shape silhouetted through the haze, heavy steps padding through the dirt. He knew it was his knight before he saw him, but the fact didn't prevent him from cocking his head in scorn. The tips of Kylo’s cape were ragged and scorched, a smudge of black soot wiped down his cheek. Oh, the punishment in store for him. Hux clicked his tongue in disdain, taking note of the knight’s hunched posture, obviously clutching something out of his view.

“What have you got there, Ren?” He called, his arms crossed in guarded authority.

“The mission went well, thank you for asking. I slew them.”

“I swear, if it has anything to do with your lamentable corpse fetish- I thought we said no more ashes.”

Kylo scooted further away, his dark eyes lit in silent admiration. Hux bit his lip in annoyance, stepping forward to wrench one of the man’s arms, before catching sight of the object of Ren’s fixation. Of all the things, a dirty bundle? His hand shook as he lifted a corner of the mangled blanket, revealing a dark mop of hair. His breath hitched, offering the knight a look of indifference as its tiny face contorted with a yawn.

“A baby? Really, Ren, I’d have thought better of you. Go leave it in the bushes or something.”

“I was thinking of keeping it.”

A million thoughts raced through his head, the obvious “no” somehow catching in his throat. Raising a child aboard the Finalizer would be absolute hell, as would amid the chaos of an imperial palace. He was an emperor, not a nanny, certainly not a father. He himself hadn't had the fortune of an adequate parent. He could not submit to this, would not bring this upon himself. A “yes” would be ridiculous by all accounts- yet it still tugged at him with a certain sense of appeal. The possible prospects had to be taken into account- an heir to the throne and family name. Hux drew an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in silent defeat.

“Is the parental situation going to be an issue?

“I took care of it.”

“I won’t question it- easy now, don’t suffocate the poor thing. Boy or girl?”

“Girl. I was thinking of calling her-”

“Aimee. Her name is Aimee and that’s exactly what you were thinking and that’s final. I’m not going to allow any daughter of mine to be named Mini-Vader or something of the like.”

Kylo nodded in acknowledgement, pursing his lips in obvious disappointment before starting back to the shuttle, the ginger at his side. Hux shook his head, managing a quiet laugh. In all seriousness, this was one of the most ridiculous decisions he’d ever made, and one he’d likely pay for. The Emperor and his knight and their princess. What a thought.

“Maybe as a middle name-”

“Force help this girl with you as her father.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee tottered through the empty hall, pressing her ear to the flat surface of the door. Father had said to wait out here, but curiosity was getting the better of her. Judging from the clatter on the other side, it was far more entertaining.She plopped onto the floor, sketching an invisible line with her finger. Without a warning, the door swung open, a very angry Hux dragging a probably drunk Kylo. Aimee knew that look- At age 4, it was far from the first raging parental argument she’d been thrown in the middle of, and certainly far from the last.

 

“Really, Ren, I’d assumed that with your newfound freedom you would have outgrown your positively infantile outbursts. I was the laughingstock of the embassy conference- my trophy husband causing such an uproar.”

 

“I wanted-”

 

“I know what you wanted, you little skank.”  
Their fights were like firecrackers, sudden and boisterous, but dissolving almost as suddenly as ignition. Peering up with a look of pure annoyance, she did her best to divert her dads’ attention. Creeping to all fours, she slid over to Hux’s boots, curving her small arm around his ankle in a death grip.

 

“Did you honestly learn nothing from the last state dinner? You’re sleeping on the floor tonight- you seemed to be quite happy there under the table.”

 

“You don’t need to be an ass about it. Your precious crystal shot glasses are still intact, aren’t they?”

 

“You’ll be lucky if your manhood is still intact when I’m through with you.”

 

“Father-” Aimee whined, the sound drawn out like nails on a chalkboard. Her effort was given no visible acknowledgement beside a soft shake, urging her to let go. He was stubborn, especially when it came to getting what he wanted. Aimee complied, sprawling onto her back and scooting across the floor to stare up at Kylo.  
“Dad-” she squawked, dark curls framing her face as she leaned back. “Daaaddd. I’m bored.”

 

“Alright- when we go back in there, you’re going to apologize to the nice men and women you thoroughly embarrassed, and you’re going to tell everyone exactly why the table was so unfortunately overturned in the middle of hor d’oeuvres.”

 

“Because my husband is a dick?”

 

“No, because you couldn’t keep it in your pants for more than 30 minutes. You had one job and you failed.”

 

Aimee huffed angrily, pumping her heels back and sliding further and further away. Her chest lurched as the floor gave away, her small frame tumbling down the grand staircase, purple splotches quickly forming on her limbs.White flashed in front of her eyes before all went black, her eyelids shutting as if in deep slumber. At this point, Hux’s shouts were silenced, quickly replaced by a full on sprint towards the bottom of the stairs, Kylo quickly behind. He gasped at the sight of her blacked out, pinprick-size red slits scattered assortedily over her body.

 

“Look what you’ve done, idiot, you killed our daughter.”

 

“If I remember correctly, she was trying to gain your attention. I hope you can sleep at night, murderer.”

 

“If I remember correctly, you’re the one known as ‘Jedi-Killer’. And I distinctly heard her call your name, not mine.”

 

“You blew up the entire Hosnian System, don’t pull that shit with me.”

 

Shifting slightly, Aimee slowly opened her eyes, confused at first at the blurry figures looming above her. Loud, so loud. Head is hurting. Her legs began to twitch, muscles randomly contracting. 

"Kylo- We need to get her to the Medbay." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Finalizer was its normal bustle of activity; crew members going to work, Stormtroopers patrolling or training, Kylo Ren probably finding a reason to destroy something. On the edge of the pit watching the bridge crew work sat five-year-old Aimee, swinging her feet. General Vaughn watched the small child in disdain, children do not belong on his ship they belong at an academy or better yet, dead.  
.  
“Why is this infant on my ship?” He questioned, looking down with disgust. 

 

Aimee looked up at the man, momentarily confused, “This isn't your ship- It’s Father’s.”

 

He crossed his arms imposingly, faking a warm smile. 

"Well, I know for a fact you're not my kid-and this my ship- so you are mistaken," He turned to address a lieutenant, "Find out who her parents are." 

 

The blast doors opened with a swish. “That won’t be necessary General Vaughn.” The man went stiff- Emperor Hux stood behind the frightened man. “Come on, Aimee.” She smiled and happily went with him.

 

“General Vaughn annoying and rude” Aimee skipped down the corridor next to the ginger. They entered the mess hall where Kylo was waiting alone at a table. She got up next to him on the bench sitting on her knees to see over the high steel table. Normally, they ate later in the day cycle with all the other officers but the large room is void of people besides them and a few kitchen droids. 

"What are we doing?"

 

She watched as one of the droids brought out something on a tray and set it on the table, perhaps they were having dinner now? 

 

"Happy birthday," they said simultaneously, removing the lid to reveal a small cake. Her eyes lit up with joy and her smile reached from ear to ear. She jumped up to hug them both. 

"Thank you!" Her last birthdays there had been large parties thrown at the palace with the galaxy's most elite. It was nice to have so many people there celebrating her of course but large crowds weren't something she enjoined. Being able to spend to with her parents at the same time was something special that rarely happened.

 

Two boxes were out on the table next to her one considerably smaller than the other. Her fingers slipped into the first, circling around a small silver necklace.The star shaped gem glittered in the artificial light as Hux tenderly took each end, guiding it to the proper place in the crook of her neck. 

"Amazing, isn’t it? Each is just an individual ball of plasma in the sky but when interconnected they make something beautiful. Everything in the galaxy is connected you know- sun, moon, stars- everything has a place. You in time will find yours, and I know you’ll be our bright star, outshining them all." 

The air hung still for a moment, just basking in the presence of each other. Sun, moon, and stars- the perfect syzygy of the three of them- and nothing could ever break that. 

Kylo placed the other box in her eager hands with a slight nod, familiar smirk making an appearance. Aimee grinned as the contents became visible: her first personal blaster pistol.  
“Later we can go to a training room and teach you how to properly use it, ” Hux commented, quickly placing the blaster back in the box.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’ve reached a point of being so bored that I could die, do you want that on your mind that you made me, your own child's death by boredom,” she fell to her knees “All because you made her sit through a meeting which is going to end badly for the other person and we all know it” she put a hand up to her forehead, "Cruel world, I knew thee well.” She dropped down, laying her back against the floor.

 

Hux was clearly unimpressed, pressing his lips together to stifle a laugh.  
“Look, it’s trying to be dramatic.”

 

She rolled her eyes and got up “So...can I leave?”

 

“Fine, leave”

 

“Thank you” she fixed her clothing then went outside to the gardens.

 

Kylo leaned forward from his spot behind Hux’s throne “ How much longer is this going to take, I’m getting horny” 

 

Aimee walked alone among the hundreds of different forms of plant life around the palace gardens. Stopping to get a closer look at flower she did not notice the blaster bolt till it was too late. Her hand flew to her side as the searing pain started to erupt from the area, she fell to the ground with a small yelp blood staining her clothing. There was suddenly voices coming near her and someone had picked her before she blacked out.

 

Waking up slowly in bed the events of the morning came back, she could feel the bandage wrapped tightly around her stomach. There was people talking quietly somewhere in the room it was hard to make out what they were talking about she was still foggy from the pain medication. She hissed in pain when she tried to sit up and there was hands on her shoulders pushing her back down.

 

“You need to lay down and rest or you’ll hurt yourself more” There was still a ringing in her ears  
that made it hard to distinct who exactly was talking.

 

She nodded slightly and remained down “What happened?” 

 

Her parents looked at each other “ You don’t remember?”

 

“It happened so fast one second in looking at flowers, next I'm in pain on the ground”  
Hux moved a piece of hair out of her face “someone tried to kill you, you got shot in the side”

 

“You're going to be okay,” Kylo reassured seeing the panic start to show on her face “We’ll have a matching scars.”

 

“Get some rest and don't listen to him you might not have one”.

 

She smiled slightly and drifted off to sleep.

 

Her dads talked quietly. “‘We’ll have matching scars’ "Kylo- really? I'm sure that's what every kid wants to hear. The bacta should stop there from being a giant scar.”

 

“Someone's upset they didn't get to finish” 

 

Hux glared at him, “I’m upset because someone managed to get in and nearly kill our daughter.”  
“They’re dead now, so that threats gone, Phasma and the guards are making sure no one else got in.”

 

"I should hope not." 

They sat together watching their daughter silently.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is perhaps the stupidest thing you've ever made me do.”  


“Just imagine their faces as you float in like a vision. You're going to look so sexy.”  


“You’re failing-horribly.”  


Kylo pulled the corset’s laces tighter, curling the end around his finger as he attempted to tie it. Aimee pursed her lips, cocking her head slightly as she looked in the mirror. She lifted her arms, feeling the heavy fabric of her dress descend over her. So long she'd managed to avoid these stupid events, yet here it was the inevitable day of torture.  


“I hate you both.”  


“Eighteen years we work and slave, and this is the thanks we get?” Kylo looks up from pinning the skirt, the teasing prick she receives not a misplace of hand.  
“Oh, what a kriffing sacrifice you made, caring for me in between fucking sessions. Give yourselves the title of parents of the year.” Hux actually glances up from his list- narrowing his eyes.  


“Blame Kylo, not me. Yes, we went through etiquette, the garters are over there, uh huh, yes.”  


Aimee huffs, plopping down on the ottoman, despite Kylo’s protests. Honestly, if the organza tore, she would be glad. Everyone seemed to care so much about this event, but honestly it was just another birthday- just with a measly ball on the side.  


“Did you put on the lingerie I laid out?” Kylo looks up, tapping his finger expectantly.  


“I would have, except I legitimately do not care. It’s yours anyway…”  


“But what if you meet some gorgeous stranger-”  


“I can assure you I will not.”  


Kylo sighed, opening the makeup kit and tapping her cheeks with a brush. The main hall would be absolutely packed- Hux had invited far too many- and it was only a matter of time until the three of them had to be the genteel portrait family for the press, all smiles and all grace. The responses might as well be scripted, the actions posed and rehearsed like some puppet show. He hated it.  


“Are you aware of the purpose of this event?”  


“Kind of.”  


“You are aware of your going to school in two weeks, correct? And you are aware of standard procedure senior year? You might as well have some enjoyment before-”  


Hux set the holopad down, walking over to the two of them and smiling softly. As Emperor, he was used to social events, enjoyed them in fact, the seas of adoring subjects throwing themselves at his feet. His daughter had come of age- naturally, he had to show her off to the whole galaxy and make them bow to her, to them.  


“How do you feel?” He murmured, tenderly sliding a lock of her hair off her face.  


“If you make me wear these shoes, I’m going to trip and break every bone in my body.”  


“You’re going to do just fine- and the whole empire is going to love you. You're my daughter, they have to.”  


Aimee stood up, grimacing as the half-tiara was forced into her hair. She twirled softly, skirt picking up from the ground with a steady whoosh.  


“Thank you, Father. Thanks, Dad.”  


Hux released a heavy sigh, placing his hands on both of her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.  


"Please, for everyone's sake, manage to have a good time. I don't want you to waste-"  


"I will. Don't worry about me at all."  


Hux smiled softly, the pain in his eyes still evident.  


"Alright, my loyal consort, I believe she's ready."  


The two men locked eyes for a moment before each taking one of her arms and stepping into the hallway.  


“Damn it, Hux, walk faster.”  


“Shh- I will absolutely not stand for you making another public embarrassment of yourself.”  


Aimee closed her eyes, breathing deeply before flashing the ‘my-father’s-the-emperor-and-everyone-better-know-it’ smile, clenching her fists as her parents let go, allowing her to walk to the top of the stairs alone.  


“Introducing Aimee Organa-Solo-Ren-Hux, your princess.”  
She was hardly aware of the thundering applause as she cautiously stepped down the stairs, precisely as they’d rehearsed far too many times. It was like a terrible nightmare, all these people, staring directly at her as though ready to catch the slightest mistake. Her foot gladly met the ballroom’s marble floor, managing a subtle cutesy before edging over to the wall- generally out of sight. The music resumed shortly, the guests turning back to their own preoccupations, but her heart still thundering.  


Catching her breath and regaining focus, her eyes danced amid the guests, partly fascinated by the sheer number of occupants. Father hadn’t lied, there was a ridiculous amount of people here. And thankfully, none seemed to be noticing her. Her heart lurched with realization at catching the introductory notes of the next song. A waltz- of fucking course. Aimee groaned, putting her palms over her eyes. Perhaps if she was somewhat obscured, she’d be less of a flashing target for-  


“Hey.”  


Shit, too late. Cautiously, Aimee peeled her hands to her sides, immediately softening.  


"I know you're hella gay, Eamos. You don't need to ask me to dance."  


"I was just passing through and thought acknowledging my friend's existence was the polite thing to do."  


"Can you stay so I look occupied?"  


"Uh, sure." He was reluctant, but who cared.  


"How's training going? I'd have thought you'd be a full-fledged Knight of Ren by now," her tone was sharp, a smirk spreading across.  


"Your precious father is a harsh critic who left tough boots to fill, I'm sorry. While you're at it, how's governing the empire going? How's finding the fiancee your empire is apparently desperate for?"  


"Whoa, I get it. Love ya too."  


Eamos slumped against the wall, crossing his arms and scanning the assorted couples. Many a formal event he'd been dragged into with her, this routine becoming the norm. Pointing subtly with his shoulder, he motioned to a particular one by himself, looking back at Aimee for approval.  


"Mhh, look at the ass on that one."  


"I think he's gay," she started, laughing slightly, "and single, if I'm not wrong."  


"Daddy's gonna go get himself a nice piece of ass," he smirked, striding away.  


"Uh, bye?"  


Aimee crossed her arms tightly, refusing to look anywhere but the floor, admiring the glittering details of her shoes. They might as well be knives against her arches, but they were pretty nonetheless. The clump of footsteps and a looming figure in her peripheral vision brought a red blush across her cheeks, pretending to be enthralled with the intricate wall moldings. The man, boy perhaps, threw out a hand expectantly waiting for her to shake it. She willed herself to look, immediately cringing.  


"And look now, it's the princess herself. You must be Aimee." She knew that tone and the identity connected to it, a sinking feeling swelling in her chest.  


“I am aware of my own name,” she stated, gritting her teeth and resisting the urge to teach the bastard a lesson.  


“You seem to be lacking a dance partner,” he eased, his voice unnaturally smooth and plastered.  


“I’m also aware of that.”  


He forced a cough, cocking his head slightly and pursing his lips. Aimee breathed in, trying to mask her own annoyance.  


"If you're trying to get me to dance, I have absolutely no interest," she replied curtly, disliking everything about him.  


"I thought it wasn't polite for a lady to refuse."  


Sighing, she clenched her fingers painfully tight around his hand, before being shoved into the manicured crowd.  


The boy smirked like he'd made some great victory, adding to her own annoyance.  


"Are you looking forward to final year?" she managed, adopting a cool and collected tone she was sure the dads would be proud of. Her pulse raced faster than the music's heavy beat, echoing in her ears and stirring up a headache.  


"I was born for it. I've been looking forward to it for a long time."  


"I look forward to attending your funeral," she replied, bobbing her head with the intricate steps, her tone unnaturally pleasant.  


"It's possible, though I should think extremely unlikely," the curt reply, his nose in the air like he was something special. Aimee bit her tongue, knowing no amount of reasoning would change the stupid peacock's mind.  


"May the best find themself on the victor's pedestal, regardless." 

From his spot leaning against the balcony’s rail, Hux’s craned his neck, looking for his daughter. If she wasn't off somewhere sulking, he would consider this to some degree a success. Her usual wall was empty, an unfamiliar group of socialites in her place. Hux clucked approvingly, his curiosity peaked. His eyes widened on pinpointing her location, yanking Kylo by the arm to get a look. Kylo shoulders straightened, a look of disgust spreading across his face.  


"Isn't that Tarkin's grandson, the little bitch-"  


"The blood descendant of Grand Moff Tarkin, whom we all know was one of the greatest minds of the empire and one of the greatest men of the century-  


"After Darth Vader, you mean."  


Hux scowled, elbowing Kylo in the chest.  


"Our daughter...has gotten the attention of...Tervis Tarkin. Do you understand what this means?" Hux's face strained, emphasizing each phrase with a sharp hand movement.  


"Force help her, that's all I can say. Can we go fuck now?"  


"Stop whining, you have a responsibility to your daughter. You-We're staying right here, unless you'd rather greet the public, which I know you would not."  


Aimee stuck all her awareness on the steps, intentionally stepping on Tervis' boots, taking pride in the obvious scuff mark. She allowed him to lead, incorrectly figuring it would shut him up a bit. Subtly pulling, she let the steps round out, the twirls making the world a blur. Seemingly after an eternity, the song faded to brief silence, then soft applause which could have as well sounded like an angel's chorus. Sweet, glorious freedom. She released the tight clench of their hands, immediately thankful for the release. She sucked in a breath, warm air flowing from the open french doors calling her away.

"Thank you ever so much for that delightful opportunity. I could live a thousand lifetimes and be overjoyed to never repeat it," she furrowed her brow, dress swishing as she turned back to face him, all the while easing small steps backward to freedom.

"Oh, but the night has barely begun, and we have so much more to talk about. I want to get to know my princess," he smiled, lethally with poison in his gaze. Aimee stopped, her expression completely annoyed, crossing her arms. 

"Well then, go right ahead. What's so important that I need to hear?" He slid his unwelcome hand into hers, the head feeling like a sauna. Her back hit the panes of etched glass, the half-open doors creaking open as she continued into the night. 

"You interest me. What's wrong with that?"  


"A lot of things, because I hate your guts." The sparkling lights and din of many voices were growing less and less of a focus with each second, the excitement quieting down with each foot. At this point, Aimee was pressed against the railing, feeling very vulnerable before a sickening idea popped into her head. 

"You know, Terv, I was wrong," She faked a smile, doing her best to envision the proposed situation, "Would you give me the honor of a walk through the gardens? The moons look awfully beautiful tonight, and I should like to enjoy them."  


"You've come to your senses it seems, good choice." 

Aimee wove her arm with his, tenderly clasping his bicep as if admiring a lover. Might as well let the thirsty boy think he's making ground. She guided him down the staircase, cobblestone pressing against her skin through the soles of her shoes. One moon was full, casting a silver glow on the deep evergreen of the hedges. Luckily, there was a clear, well-lit path to her target. Aimee eased her posture, pretending to be easily meandering down the path.  


"You know, I adore your military skill. I always have," she sugar-coated, practically getting cavities from this act alone, "Do tell more."  


"I feel it is my destiny to rule." So that's what this is all about...  


"Well, it appears I'm standing in your way," Aimee giggled, feet brushing the concrete edge of the fountain. Perfect timing. 

"Are you?" Oh, he must think he's so clever. She fluttered her eyelashes, taking both his hand in her own, running her thumbs over the calluses. 

"Am I?" She drew her face close, inches away from his, staring squarely at his lips as if wanting this was a burning desire, like she was ready to confess to some undying love crap. Terv caught on, his eyes shifting closed, tilting his chin to accommodate. Aimee tensed as their lips met, her arms wrenching around his waist and pushing with all her might over the fountain's chiseled edge. She grinned as she stormed away, the expected splash right on time and amazingly gratifying.   


"It was a pleasure, Terv!" she called, resisting the gratification of turning to see his eyes, "We should really do it again sometime-" 

The following scream was music to her ears as she raced up the stairs, perfect reminder that she didn't belong to anyone. She reentered the ballroom, perfectly aware no one noticed her absence, settling happily against her wall, a smirk curving across her face. She'd done it. Princess Aimee would show them all.


	4. Ora

Aimee stuffed another clump of clothes into her bag, huffing a bit as she tried to make it all fit. The assortment of clothes fanned the floor around her had reduced considerably, but the task was still annoying, to say the least. She doubted she’d even touch majority of it- but Dad had insisted and she didn’t care enough to put up a fight. Besides, it’d be fun to personally throw the unwearable crap into an incinerator.

"How was you little trip in the fountain?" Eamon teased, watching her every move from his perch atop her bed, kicking his legs as he lounged on his stomach. “Heard you had quite the encounter-”

Aimee scowled, her hands slipping to her hips in mock anger. He’d been a tease as long as she could remember, and she was beyond accustomed to the treatment.

"First of all, I pushed him in. Second, if you're not going to help, move your bottoming ass!" she snipped, catching her hand as she promptly slammed the case, sucking on the stinging finger with a smirk. 

"I don't bottom," he mumbled, sitting up instantly, dropping off the bed to pick up the fully-packed baggage.

“Sure. I could ask any male trooper, knight of ren, fuck it even petty officer and I’m sure they’ll agree with that statement one hundred percent.”

“Look, I’m carrying your shit, no need to get snippy. I’m gonna miss your shenanigans, believe it or not.”

“I’ll miss you too, asshole. And you’re still stuck with me until New Years- I’m just packing early.”  
Eamon groaned with annoyance, brushing his hair out of his eyes before taking his prompt exit..

Aimee slowed her own pace, not even bothering to keep up with Eamon’s strides. He could handle himself, no need to waste any of the time left at the palace. Not that she’d miss it too terribly- just the fact that she’d be somewhere else strange. It was unexpectedly late, the usual scattered crowds roaming the hallways completely deserted, save for the looming beams casting dark shadows across the floor. She opted to slip out into the outdoor corridor, steps uneven and wandering, just savoring the moment.. She lazily brushed her palm against the familiar structurality of the stone walls with each step, somehow still the same as they’d always been. At least one thing could be counted on to never change. 

True, there was still a week before the official departure to the academy- but a week was basically a lifetime. Each day had to be milked of opportunity, any moment could be the last.

The moon hung high as she peered upward, the light pooling off marble statues and mosaiced floor. Aimee smiled a bit as she pulled herself onto the edge of the fountain, dipping her hand into the rippling water. The garden was a quiet, almost magical place past sundown- the only noise made by the soft breeze at her neck. She took a deep breath, the cool air fresh in her lungs. This could be the last time she’d ever be able to sit and just enjoy the spot, nothing needing her attention, no duties for her to accomplish. Catching ear of a slight rustle, Aimee lifted her cheek from the cement, eyes wide as she noticed Kylo seated alone on the stone bench.

"You're too loud," he breathed, eyes closed and legs crossed, as if in a trance.

 

"I wasn't talking," she spoke quietly, soothed by the silent rhythm of the air, as if all was just at peace.

"But your thoughts are all over the place- You're projecting." 

 

"Sorry...I think." 

He opened his eyes, staring for a moment before releasing a long sigh.

"Come here." Aimee crept over wordlessly, easing onto the bench, the cool sensation not even an acknowledgment as she scooted over to him. He let her lean against his shoulder, slowly carding her hair with his fingers. 

 

"You are going to do fine, calm down,” he coaxed, braiding it back, as he used to when she was younger. He was obviously trying to ease her nerves, but the small second of undivided attention was a rare pleasure.

 

“And if I don’t? Have you realized I’m probably not coming back?” Aimee challenged, her tone a bit more harsh than intended. 

 

“Well, then we’ll all miss you terribly,” he murmured the tiniest hint of strain in his voice. “We’ll give you a lovely funeral, plenty of nice flowers and things and we’ll cry.” Aimee smiled slightly, curling her hand into her dad’s palm. 

 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to haunt you after.” 

 

“Good luck with that,” he teased, letting the seriousness fall with a gentle poke.

Night in the palace was almost always pleasant, the hallways close to ghost towns and the sounds of many hard-working people going about their day completely silenced. Aimee walked barefoot down the familiar   
corridor, mentally counting the doors before promptly knocking on the correct one. She figured it would be a decent time as any to talk to a certain someone. For Armitage Hux, becoming emperor was never a reason to go to bed at a reasonable hour- because in his own words, ‘there was always work to be done.’ With that in mind and a lack of sex noises, Aimee creaked open the metal door to her father's office, sauntering over to the ginger man hunched over his desk reading.

 

"What are you up to?” she joked, leaning against the desk. “Still trying to find someone who I won't dismiss at a glance?" 

Hux glanced up momentarily, narrowing his eyes, "-or push into a fountain?"

 

"In my defense, he tried to kiss me. A crime, I’d say, punishable by death," she tutted, pulling over one of the swivel chairs to sit next to her father, 

 

"You can't injure every boy who tries to talk to you. It’s inevitable."

 

"I’d call it purely self defense." 

"Why can't you be slightly..girly for once goddamnit? You’re a princess for fuck’s sake, aren’t you supposed to be all pretty dresses and singing to your animal friends?” Hux sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose and laughing softly.   
“Despite what you may believe, Tarkin is not a punishment." 

 

"Father, can't you just accept that i'm going to die alone?" She stood up suddenly, moving to sit on the small couch shoved into the corner.

 

"I, for one, have completely accepted it. Your kingdom, as well as your dad, will lose their shit if you don't have at least one relationship in your lifetime. Marriage and at least one child preferable, of course." Hux finished rustling through his things, moving from his perch to sit with her, datapad tight under his arm.

"Can you at least try to find someone you...tolerate, at least kind of? For everyone’s sake?" 

 

“We’ll see how this year goes and then I’ll attempt to find someone, how’s that?” Aimee shrugged, leaning her head against her father’s warm shoulder. Hux was unmoved by the gesture, continuing the exchange.

 

“Attempt?! That's the best you can do?” He said, still a bit jokingly exasperated, “You can put in a little more effort than that.”

“You should put in a little more effort than sending your only heir to an academy that has everyone kill each other.”

 

Hux sighed, looking back to his work “You are over reacting. I want you to be as successful as I was- and the only way to do that is by gaining a proper education. I know no other way. You lived through our parenting” 

 

“You know you’re right, It’s just death itself looking me in the face every moment of everyday.” the sentence dripping with sarcasm. 

“Worrying about it won’t help your chances of survival. Careful preparation, as well as constant level-headedness on the other hand, will.” 

Aimee gave him a dirty look before adjusting herself to be comfortable, moving slightly to read the glowing screen in his hands. She poorly stifled a yawn trying to stay awake longer, slowly her eyelids grew heavy and Hux’s boney arm became an unnaturally comfortable pillow.

“I invited that Tarkin boy to come over for New Year’s Eve. You two should try and get to know each other, you never know-”

“Father- I’m not going to try-”

 

“Alright, I know. You better not be falling asleep. You’re getting too old for this- ”

 

Aimee said nothing, slowly drifting off.

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

“Dad! I’m going to go the Finalizer! I’m not being kidnapped or murdered or anything- ok?”

Aimee pursed her lips at the responding silence, fully aware that it meant they would be occupied. She grabbed the comm off the counter as a precaution as she walked by, if they wanted to contact her they technically could. 

The trip to the Finalizer was as usual uneventful, the recycled air and occasional g-forces more of a nuisance than the invigorating experience Hux loved to describe in stories from his days as general. Space just wasn’t her cup of tea, although a necessary evil if she wanted to act as a functional member of society. On approach to the looming monster of a star destroyer, Aimee pressed her palms against the small window, trying to imagine the thing in its glory days, how intimidating it must have appeared to its enemies. The ship was mostly just for show now, a reminder that anyone who dared to revolt against the emperor would be quickly stopped.

Aimee stepped into the landing bay, head held high as a few of the officers standing near groaned. Screw what they thought, she practically owned the place. And the incident last time was an accident. The bridge looked basically the same as always, the soft familiar glow of the panels and quiet whirring of machinery almost soothing. 

“Mitaka!” Aimee called, the man looking over from his console with a confused expression. “Sorry- uh, Captain Mitaka.”

“Did they throw you out again?”

“No- I’m leaving in a couple days and I just wanted to say goodbye, you know?”

“Alright- what do you need?”

“Can’t I just come and say hi to a friend sometimes, not because I’m asking a favor, I just want to see him?” Aimee sighed- damn Mitaka figuring things out. “Can I stay over at your house in like two days?”

“My wife and I were planning on-”

“C’mon Mitaka, please. New Year’s eve is not going to be pleasant.”

“Your father made it very clear, no more favors. Suck it up and go to the party.”

“Please?”

Mitaka closed his eyes, shaking his head and raising his hands in defeat. “Fine. But this is the last time, ok?”

“Thanks, Mitaka. You’re the best.”  
_ _ _ _ _

 

Aimee slumped over her desk, chin in hand as the hologram’s blue light reflected throughout the room. She yawned, narrowing her eyes in mock concentration at the figure on display, obviously scantily dressed despite the scale.  
“Blair, I’m sure you are, but are you even wearing clothes or is it like lingerie?” she asked, drumming her fingers on the desk, cocking her head in confusion.

“Dress, it’s just tight like all my stuff” the hologram pulled at her dress as proof, posing in fake innocence.

“Going out tonight or are you waiting for someone?” 

“Waiting for someone- offered a lot, but I doubt I’ll be walking right when I see you next. But you know, gotta get some cash before it’s the end of the line. But I’ll bet those academy brats got money and sex deprivation like you wouldn’t believe- remind me to teach you some things. ” 

“I’m not sure how to respond to that so...have fun.” 

“You know I will,” she winked 

Aimee smiled, “I’ll see you next week in our new dorm, don’t have too much fun.”

“No promises, bye.” 

The image flickered then disappeared. The princess sighed leaning back in her chair looking around the darkened room before getting in bed.

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

Aimee pulled her jacket closer to her body for warmth shivering still despite the heavy jacket and multiple layers. The cold air stung at her face, a red tint heavy at the tops of her cheeks. Curse their instance on spending some time outdoors, snow certainly wasn’t pretty or fun when it was sludge stuck to the sides of your boots. The door was probably unlocked she thought offhandedly, looking back before taking a few steps further into the snow drifts. It was better out here alone than in the middle of whatever steamy makeout session was obviously happening simultaneously.

She debated turning around when she heard the whoosh of the door opening- rolling her eyes as she eventually resigned to turning around. Hux’s hair was ridiculously disheveled, his greatcoat doing nothing to hide the bright red lipstick smeared all over his neck. Aimee practically bolted to the door, the hot rush of heat from inside grazing her fingertips before-

“I don’t think so, we’re coming out. Kylo had to go uh, change.”

Aimee frowned, sitting down in the snow before crying out at the cold seeping through. Hux crossed his arms, nudging her softly with the toe of his boot. 

“It’ll be fun, c’mon.”

“You and the word fun should never be in the same sentence” 

Hux narrowed his eyes, reaching down to pelt her with a packed ball of snow. He laughed as it fell apart on impact, white clumps of snow sticking to her chest. 

Aimee frowned as she kicked him squarely in the shin, the little groan of pain he made completely worth the effort. 

“By the way you have a little something on your neck” Hux’s eyes went wide, his hand flying to the pronounced hickey on his pale skin.

“I’m going to kill that bastard-”

Aimee stood up slowly, pressing the fluffy snow around a chunk of ice for if he tried to pull anything like that again and clicking her tongue threateningly. Hux furrowed his brow, slowly walking in a circle as if inspecting her every move. 

“That wouldn’t be advisable,” Hux said slowly, almost challengingly, “You don’t want to give me a reason. Besides, Ren ought to be out in a moment. See what happens then.”

“He uses the force to pelt us both with snow?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, it’ll be absolutely lovely family bonding time. The three of us, out here, throwing big lumps of half-melted snow at each other- practically a holiday.”

She rolled her eyes “or you know we could go on a real holiday, preferably somewhere warm without snow where we can’t get hypothermia” 

“Or I could not, you of all people know my opinion on warmth and the sun.”

“It reminds you of your hair” she throw the slush ball at his head “helps you not think about your failure all those years ago?” Hux froze up, completely insulted. 

“What did you say about my glorious machine?”

“I said that you have loss issues which was more about you then Starkiller.” 

Hux was visibly still ruffled but said nothing, simply looking towards the now-opening door.

Kylo looked slowly from Aimee to Hux to the fistfuls of snow melting in both of their hands. He clucked his tongue, shaking his head as he scooped a mound of slush from the ground.

“You thought you could have all the fun without me?”

All sets of eyes turned as the gleaming hull of a ship breaking the atmosphere became visible, the vibration of the engine discernable even from the distance.

“Who’s that?” Aimee asked, confused towards the unfamiliar mode and its intent.

“I would have thought you’d piece together that the Tarkins would be staying nearby?”

“How near? You’re letting them in the palace?!”  
“Well, not in our rooms but yes.” 

“I have to be in the same vicinity as that fucking idiot?”

“Keep whining- he’s gonna be staying across the hall from you now.”

“Have you ever talked to him? He doesn’t have a single redeemable quality.”

“Oh look at that he’s staying on a cot in your room.”

“Fuck no, Father-”

“Your bed, have fun.” 

She groaned and fell back into the snow “death please take me now”

 

_ _ _ _ _

Aimee figured she could avoid the Tarkin boy his whole stay, their rooms would be far enough away from each other, she could easily avoid him around the palace, there were no planned parties, if they were forced to have meals together she didn’t have to talk or interact with him.

“You actually put him in my room? What if i’m like dying so he locks me in a room and goes and tells everyone that i’m dead but we still managed to say our vows before I dead so now he’s the rightful heir to the throne and then he kills you two and just like that there goes the empire you worked so hard for” she paced in front of the throne her parents were sitting in. 

“It’s only a few days-”

“The few days I have left here possibly ever and you want me to spend them with him?” she interrupted him “You know me getting married is just about all we’ve talked in the last year what if i’m asexual or something what if i’m like infertile. Why is it so fucking important that I get married? 

 

“Because I could get cancer or something and I am not entrusting my empire to you.”

“Your faith in me is very comforting father” 

“I want you to imagine working your whole life towards something- and you care very deeply about that something, and you will not let anything ever happen to it because it belongs to you and only you. Wouldn’t you want it to survive healthily at least one generation?”

She sighed “father I understand what you mean but you are willing to trust some-some stranger with it but not your child who hasn’t spent their life learning how you run this thing”

“Yes” 

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

In a few hours it would be a new year, the Tarkin’s would leave the next day then she’d go back to the academy and could have the great pleasure of either beating Tervis up in class or killing him. Their parents hopes of the two teens getting better acquainted didn’t go according to plan, Aimee still refused to spend time with him alone and only spoke to him if needed never of free will.

Aimee kept her head down looking at her dinner ignoring the conversation going on between the parents. As soon as the table was cleared and they could leave the table she would sneak out to the Mitaka’s house, There was no way she was getting stuck in the palace at midnight with Tervis. She glanced up seeming interested in the conversation at points normally when she was mentioned. 

Once they were finished eating the table was cleared and everyone went their own ways to meet again just before midnight. Sneaking out was easy when her parents were distracted preferably by each other, the problem would be getting back in later but she’d figure that out later. There was exits all around the palace undergrounds any of which could work they weren't guarded since no one knew about them. Of course there was someone at the exit on this day and of course that person had to be Phasma. The one person she couldn't convince to let her through, the person who would have immediate contact with her father which would get her in even more trouble. The princess simply turned around and went back upstairs there was no point in trying to negotiate with the chrome trooper.

_ _ _ _ _

 

“For someone who doesn't seem to like the cold that much, I didn’t expect to find you out here” Tervis stepped out onto the balcony into the frigid air. 

Aimee groaned taking the cigarette out from between her lips “better out here than in there with you” 

He moved to stand with her against the railing “how very nice of you”

“ you are so very welcome, now if you don’t mind. Leave. Me. alone.” 

“Unfortunately your highness the door was locked behind me” 

“Oh shame guess you’ll just have to jump over this railing right here, please do hurt yourself”

“Can almost see the sarcasm in the air” 

“I wasn't kidding” she blew smoke in his face.

“Must have just been the smoke then. You’re gonna kill yourself.”

She smiled “One can only hope, we’re not all as lucky as you and get to spend the rest of the year fighting for our lives”

“You sure because after our dance and I fell into the fountain,” he turned to face her “ I was thinking about this girl-”

“Good, I'd hate to be the one you were masturbating to” 

He rolled his eyes “not what I meant it, you remind me of her-”

“Still sounds like that's what you meant” 

“Yeah yeah, as I was saying you two look like you could be the same person..” he trailed off at the end 

She blew out more smoke “good for her, beautiful, smart, sassy, can kick your ass” 

Realization hit him like a brick “It’s you isn't it” 

She set down the cigarette “what no of course not why would I go to some stupid academy when i’m here all the time”

“It makes sense you and the girl have the same first name and look the exactly the same, the princess who seems to disappear most of the year” 

She started laughing “ honestly I can’t believe it took you this long to figure out it or how most people haven't yet. I mean I the only difference is my last name there is Ren and even then that is still part of my last name” 

“If people find out you’re almost guaranteed to live this year, people would fear for their lives” 

“Hense why I don't tell people, it’ll be an unfair advantage that I don't feel like using.. just yet.” A loud countdown started in the distance and she could see Tervis moving closer to her out of her peripheral vision. She turned to face him as the countdown came closer to an end. He was moving in for a kiss. The kiss, the first kiss of the New Year, and he thought he was going to get to kiss her. 

When the countdown ended fireworks started going off, people celebrate in the town near the palace, and Aimee punched Tervis in the jaw hard enough to nearly send him over the balcony. Quickly she got the door open and went inside leaving the boy to nurse his bruising jaw. 

_ _ _ _ _

 

Aimee pulled her knees up to her chest looking at Eamon in the pilot chair “Why exactly are you taking me back to the academy? Not that i’m complaining much rather be stuck with you than some stone faced officer with no personality. But don’t you have like ‘knight training’ or something?” 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> syz·y·gy: an alignment of three celestial objects, as the sun, the earth, and either the moon or a planet.  
> This is going to make sense later, but for now here's the definition.


End file.
